Weird portal, weird day
by Leo and Raph's fangirl
Summary: Rachel gets stuck in a portal in the turtles world and meets 2007, 2003, and 1991 Tmnt! Not only that but herself in those worlds will she get to help the Rachel's in those worlds and make it home? Find out!


One day as I was in my room watching tv, I was on my favorite nick the show

it was 7:00 so the turtles were on the episode was alien agenda it just started but for 10 mins the commercials came on I was bored and hungry

i ran down stairs fast and got a bowl and the bag of pop corn I put in the microwave and waited for it to be done I heard it stop popping

i quickly grab it hand put in in the bowl and grab a coke and ran up

I saw a Portal that was blue, so I put the pop corn and Coke on the night stand and went closer, and the portal started to drag me inside

I scream loudly and fell on the hard ground I stood up and looked around it stink where I was. I finally notice where I was "shut up! I'm in New York!"

the turtles heard me and went to the corner of the wall watching me

"omg New York...!" I remind myself the turtles lived down here I took out my sias and looked them and I know I'm missing something

"ok um I know I'm forgetting something... Oh shell...my cycle..." I said and I punch the wall angry

"why didn't the Portal take my red Cycle!? I mean I got other cycles but that cycle was my baby!" I said and blushed I took out my sais

then I did a back flip I had my eyes wide "omg I got fighting skills in this dimension! Oh shell this is AWSOME dude!" I blushed a deep red again because I sound like Mikey when he says dude I quickly recover tho

my phone was warning me the ringtone was the tmnt 2012 rap song "teenage mutant ninja turtles, teenage mutant ninja...I stopped rapping and had my eyes wide

casey and april were in front of me I was deep red "who are ya? And what ya doing here?" Casey asked with his Brooklyn accent mad I smirked

"relax Brooklyn boy" I said and crossed my arms he glared at me "she musta be part of da foot" he said and april looked at me

"oh shell no I don't the last thing I want is ta work with da shredder, karai, dog pound, fish face, stockman or even da kranng!" I yelled

"how ya know 'bout dem then?" Casey asked with a smirked

"I watch the guys on tv in my world! ill prove too! uh lets see... Leo likes karai, but raph don't trust her and donnie and Mikey don't either" I smiled and crossed my arms

"still don't believe ya" he said and took his club out I panic and quickly thought of something to say

"raph and ya like ta fight during da night when every one is asleep," I was going to tell them about how raph is the night watcher in 2007 but I kept quiet

"ok um raph and leo fight a lot plus I watch it, funniest thing I ever watched! Leonardo Is the leader, Donatello is the medic and plus he loves to build..."

Casey still looked at me with a glare I gulp "Raphael has da attitude of da team, Michelangelo is da pizza king in da team" I said and smirked

April looked at me "ok so donnie and Raph got a secret but I aren't telling ya. but, mostly Raph got the big secret but Im not talking" I said and crossed my arms

April looked at me "what secret?" She asked I gulp "not telling ya!" I said and crossed me arms

Casey ran to me with his club I saw it and look my sais out I blocked it with my weapons and front kick his club, it flew behind me...

i back flipped and grab it, they both were shocked "listen ta meh casey jones! I don't work for da foot I don't even trust them I mean leo trust karai..."

i stopped and thought 'bout it "but I don't well in bookyakasha showdown she got ta be told da truth! shredder lied 'bout being her father!" I said

I took a deep breath and continue "she's not shred head daughter...I know da truth" I said and drop the club on the ground and put my sais in my belt...

the portal open again and a girl with blond hair fell "Rachel!" She yelled

I scoff "fearless leader, oh great" I sais and rolled my eyes

she stood up and I saw a belt around her chest that go to her back

"I didn't see you in your room plus I was going to get you for training but no! You think your strong and to not listen to orders!" She yelled at me

"yer orders? Oh wow look at ya a great leader! What da ya think we are a team? I been order at ya when we were kids! And ya I'm stronger then ya I beat ya with my sias how 'bout dat?" I asked her and crossed my arms

"you are stubborn! and your attitude! That made us mess up! You had to yell at a guy while we were fighting!" She yelled back

"look he had videos of us fighting! He even called ninjitue Kuhn fu! He was on my nerves and did ya even hear what insults he threw at us?!" I yelled back

"you remember that episode turtle temper? That was when Raphael leaves his team to yell at someone!" she yelled waiting for me to say something

"Raphael had a right ta da tat he video tape the guys! I would da had same thing if I were Raphael! And what was Leonardo doing? Huh? He was on his side covering his head while a kranng bot kick him! his katana was next ta him!" I yelled back

"His katana was not next to him it was far away he didn't have anything else to do" she said and glared at me

"Raphael saved fearless, donnie and Mikey from spider bitez ya I know all the episodes because I watch them all!"

the portal open again and our two sisters drop out "ow dude that was AWSOME!" Meadow yelled

"meadow that was not cool we are in a demotion or a world" dawn said unhappy

me and Lucy kept fighting and out two sisters walked to us

"whoa whoa dudettes chill you are acting like Leonardo and Raphael and anyway where the shell are we anyway?" She asked

I glared and stopped yelling and crossed my arms "well meadow we are in New York in the sewers" I said

her baby blue eyes were wide "shut up!" She said

dawn put a hand on her shoulder

"you really act like Leonardo and Raphael I mean Rachael got raphs attitude and Lucy In patient like leo" dawn said softy

I grumbled "so ya calling me hothead now!?" I asked mad

"maybe" meadow said I growled and she back down

"Well you and raph got attitudes and when your mad you go out side raph does the same" Lucy said honestly

"I'm a bigger fan of the turtles then ya guys anyway" I said and shrug

"when did you get those sias?" Meadow asked

"I found them on my belt when I fell I saw Lucy and she had katanas now ya and meadow have bow staff and nun chucks" I said

"oh wow nun chucks!" she said and took them out and twirl them, as she did Lucy's eyes were very wide

"dawn twirl your bow staff let me see you do it" she did what Lucy said and twirl it perfectly like donnie and meadow twirl like Mikey

I understood what Lucy was doing, she wanted to see if we do the same moves as the turtles

"Rachel twirl your sais" she said and I took them out and twirl them like Raphael does with his sias

Lucy looked at the three of us twirling our weapons and was shocked "ok you can stop guys" she said

we put our weapons back on our belt and looked at Lucy

"we twirl our weapons like the turtles" I said and Lucy nodded

"yes and that was why I'm shocked dawn has skills like donnie, meadow have Mikey's skills, Rachel has Raphael's skills for sias and I have Leo's skills"

"no, way how can dat be?" i asked and took a second to think, i remembered what i did to casey, "we got ninja skills in this world!" I said and everyone looked at me

"what? it's true, when Brooklyn boy tried ta hit meh I kick his club and back flip and caught it" I said and everyone still looked at me shocked I only rolled my eyes

"that is not normal, in our world all you do is punch your bag in your room and also a lot of boy want to date you" meadow said and everyone stared at me

"dats because the boys like meh attitude and how I act, I ignore the boys and move on with my life all they da is give meh their number" I said and shrugged

"I got my crush already and I really don't care what he looks like he's cute" meadow said and I hit her in the back of the head

"ow! What is that for?" She asked "ya being a meat head like Mikey" I said and smirked

everyone was just staring at me again

"what ya people staring at?" I asked and walked away

"where you think your going?" Lucy asked me

I scoff "don't worry 'bout it fearless" I said in a sassy tone

but she grab my wrist, but I tried ta punch 'er and she douge it

i grab my sia out my belt wrapped it around her wrist, twisted and flipped 'er over me on 'er back

"I aren't listening ta yer orders fearless I'm fine" I said and flipped front words

the portal open again and my red cycle came out

"oh ya! theres my cycle!" I ran ta it and oil was leaking, I sighed and went under my bike

the turtles walked to us but I focus on my bike

"ah there's da leak... ugh great" I said upset I got up and oil was on my clothes and hands

"a leak? How is there a leak?" Dawn asked I just look at her

"not sure dawn, my bike was in the garage and locked" I said

"ya sure it was locked?" a familiar voice asked but I ignored it completely

"i need ta fix this when we get home" I said and and got up from under my bike and leaned on it

"Raph can help ya he got 'is own bikes" Casey said and looked at 'im

"Casey I got five cycles at home" I started but got stopped by other fearless, which is Leonardo...

"five cycles!?" Leo asked amazed

"ya five..." I said

"wow that's a lot of cycles" donnie said amazed

"ya well I ride around New York at night ta punch da purple dragons" I said

"wait you guys are from a different world?" Donnie asked happily

dawn nodded "yea all I need to do is to see a signal where the port is from then I can put it in my computer to make the portal" she said and Donnie's eyes were wide

i got the tools out of my backpack and went under my bike "ok so oil leak... Ugh I hate when Dis happen and it's because of my stupid ex boyfriend!" I said angry

Everyone looked at me worried I smirked and saw their faces

"Guys don't worry, I dump 'im when I saw dat purple dragon tattoo I knew he was part of da dragons" i sighed

i thought 'bout it "he almost sent meh ta shred-head and tried ta make me becoming da foot" I stopped and catch my breath then continue

"but I was strong enough to beat that purple dragons and da foot plus 'im, luckily I won but he will still be afta me, ill teach him and da group don't mess with my attitude"

my voice was cracking because tears were coming down but I wipe them quickly

"hey you ok?" A voice asked I slid out under my bike and saw Mikey

"I'm fine dude" I said and i wipe my sweat, he help me up

"maybe I can help ya with yer bike" Casey said

I nodded and we went in the lair

"let's get it fix with meh bike in the garage" raph said

i followed raph

donnie walked close to my bike "we can fix your bike no problem"

"thanks guys" I said and hugged donnie with raph I just smiled and walked

donnie was blushing

i walked to the training room and looked around

i then saw raphs punching bag, i walked up to it and did punching rhythm with it everyone heard it and ran to the door

"Whoa look how she punch the bag" donnie said surprized

lucy walked inside "well hello Lucy..." I said and continue to punch Raph's bag

"Still punching bags I see" she said and got behind me

i tried to punch her but she back flipped and took out her katanas

i took out my sias and Went in raph's stance Lucy did a leo stance

"look now are ya here to spar? Or fight?" I asked she looked at me

"ill be testing your skills Becuase went we got to this world and I got Leo's skill but you...you got raph's skills that you been doing with those sias..." She said

i growled and turn around to face the punching bag "look Lucy if ya are here to act like Leo and act like 'im in this family... Leave me out of it!" I said

Lucy tried to flip me but I saw it and flipped and pin her to the ground with my sias "hey look Rachel I just want to protect the family from threats in the city" she said

I stood up and a another cycle came from the portal "ooh my cycle! There ya are Roxy!" I said and ran to it I growled and looked at it

everyone came and saw my other red cycle with a purple dragon spray paint on da side

i growled "oh omg god! he did it 'gain!" I yelled and look under my bike it had wires that was cut

"my cycle! My favorite cycle!" I yelled again

everyone looked at me "whoa Rachel chill" Lucy said and put a hand on my shoulder

i push it off "Jason has gone too far! It's time I get payback on that stupid jerk dragon!" I said and grab my stuff

this time as the portal open and a boy with red hair fell I growled "Jason! Ya son of a... Ya are going to taste my fist because of my cycles" I said ad walked to 'im

he got up and looked at me "whoa babe look it wasn't my fault, Hun told me too" he defended

"ya sure and hun told ya to spray paint my bike too huh? Is that it!? Because ya are the worst boyfriend even ta lie! and ya are working for da shredder!?" I yelled and my face was red

"how did you know I work for shredder?" He asked I took a knife out my boot and threw it at his shirt "listen here Jason I am never will be yer girlfriend again..." I said but didn't finish

he spit in my face but I wipe my face and punch him in the face he past out and I took my knife off his shirt back in my boot with my sai in my belt

"Whoa" Mikey said I smirked "that's what happens when ya mess with meh bike or me" I said and Lucy looked at me "you are seriously twisted" she said I smile

"thanks" I said she rolled Her eyes and smiled then walked away meadow grab her comic that we're on the tmnt 2012

"hey hothead, raph said that when he broke the kranng arm to block the door" she said I growled "whateva ya say bonehead" I walked to the garage to fix my bikes

Rachel's POV

raph lean on the door and cross his arms "hey rach" he said and I rolled my self from under the cycle I didn't notice but grease was on my clothes and face "hey raph" I said back and stood up

i grab a rag and wipe my face and hands then put it back on raph's bike he walked and took the rag "need some help?" He asked I smirked and nodded

he went under my cycle and looked at it "I see the problem and there is no problem I can fix it" he said

I was shock 'he's showing his nice side why? why would he help me? He's a hothead! but hes hot too ill trust him plus he's my favorite turtle'

"hey rach ya alright?"

I got out my train of thought "ya I'm fine just thinking 'bout stuff" I said he nodded and worked on my bike

Lucy POV

i was looking for Leo but didn't find him master splinter comes and smiled

"hello miss James" he said and got Some tea I smiled and bowed "hello master splinter uh do you know where Leo is?" I asked him he nodded

"in the training room meditating" he said I nodded and walked there had his legs crossed and was In a yoga form I smiled

he smile "hey Lucy would you like to join me?" he asked and his eyes were still closed

i was shocked but nodded "sure Leo" I said

I copy Leo's form my mind was blank and all I could think about was Leo

we then heard Mikey and meadow playing video games "I GOT BEATEN UP BY A GIRL!" Mikey yelled and I laughed so did Leo

leo stood up and was looking at me "hey Leo?" I asked and stood up looking at him

he looked at me "Yes Lucy?" he asked I smiled nerves "can you train me?" I asked he looked at me shocked but got soft "sure Lucy but ill be hard" he warned

"ill be ok Leo trust me" I said and we got started

Meadow's POV

mikey and I just played mario karts and I beat him two times he was yelling and I thought it was cute

"so what you wanna do now? I asked

"wanna skate board in the sewer?" Mikey asked I smiled and grab my skate boarded to the sewers and did tricks on the pipes

"booyakasha!" I yelled Mikey smiled until we heard metal foot steps as we skate board

"find the girl know as Rachel James and bring her to the one know as shredder" the pink kranng said

I heard Mikey gasp "I-I don't believe it the kranng want my sister!" I whisper/yell

we both skate boarded fast to the lair

"GUYS!" Mikey yelled everyone came quickly even the hothead

"Mikey what's wrong?" Lucy asked

Mikey was talking fast "thekranngwanttogiveracheltoshredder" Everyone was confused

"what 'bout me?" Rachel asked everyone jumped she smirked

"thekranngwanttogiveyoutoshredder!" Mikey said fast and out of breath

"Mikey English! And calm da shell down!" Casey yelled I sighed "he said the kranng want to give Rachel to shredder" everyone looked at Rachel

she growled "I knew he would come afta meh" she whispered I was the only one who heard her, no one else heard her

"what you mean you knew?" I asked shocked

everyone was looking between me and her she sighed and shooked her head

"nutting just nutting" she said and walked away I was thinking 'she's hiding something from us'

everyone looked at me now "what? Do you think rach is hiding something from us?" I asked Lucy shook her head

"yea she is and we gotta find out what" we all nodded as Rach came back holding the 1990 and 2007 TMNT movies

I was jumping up and down "what you get those? OMG the 2007 and 1990 turtles!" I yelled she hit my head "yer way over yer head meadow

No one's POV

I was quiet and working on my bike until I heard something I gasp and ran everyone looked at me weird but I ignore them "oh shell" I said in a low voice

I sense them following me in the shadows but I kept quiet a purple portal open and a orange too I gasp

"no way!" I whispered/yelled the 2007 night watcher fall from it

"nightwatcher! Oh should I say..." I started and walked to him talking him helmet off "Raphael da watcher!" I smirked

in the shadows everyone gasp "Raphael your the nightwater?" April asked surprised raph looked confused "I didn't even know april! Don't look at me" he said and looked back at me

"hey raph, sup?" I asked 2007 Raph aka night watcher he looked at me "I'm good how 'bout ya rach?" He asked

I smiled "thank ya for saving da city Raph

"anytime I'm surprised fearless didn't figure it out yet" he said I smirked

"well he will Raphael trust me I saw da whole movie he gets kidnapped by aprils boss! Mr winters!" I said he looked eyes widen

"w-what ya mean Leo gets kidnapped?!" He asked worried

I shook my head

"dude ya brake his kattans and he Falls on the ground but he's not dead Ya run away and he's fighting winters old soldiers he yells and yer like LEO! and ya run at him but ya don't make it in time" I said sadly putting mah head down

"Whoa so I broke his katanas? And it's my fault he's gone" he said and faced the wall

i growled one thing I hated was when raph blames himself "Raphael Hamto don't ya dare blame yer self! Ya saved 'im yer self! And ya and yer bros plus april and Casey saved da world from a war!" I said and showed my fist and continue to talk

"I couldn't be more happy in my life bc right now in this world ya guys and april plus Casey could have been still fighting still but ya saved New York like I knew ya would" I stopped again and smiled

"plus I would miss fearless in da 2012 episodes I mean who da shell could have been da leader with out Mr. Captain Rayn and who would meet karai and fall in love with 'er" I said and hugged raph

"Thank ya Raph and thank yer brothers as well, plus I got something for donnie and Mikey plus Leo" I said and took out comics and a skate board for Mikey

A labtop for donnie "these are donnie and Mikey but for Leonardo well I Made these ta make him da best leader he'll Eva be" I lastly took out steel metal katanas Raph had his mouth drop

I gigled and he took them "now make sure Leo defeat karai and put yer helmet where splinta have shredder's as a memory I didn't forget ya tho raph I saved da best for last" I took out my bike keys and new tough sais I also made

"wow Rachel these sias are sweet! But what 'bout da keys?" I smirked and told him with my hand to follow me

we went through the lair but splinter was there he knew it too "miss James who's follwing you?" he asked

I froze "uh well masta splinta its yer son uh Raphael just taking him ta finish mah bike"

splinta nodded "very well you may go" he said I grab 2007 raphs hand and drag him in da garage

"what's going on Rach?" He asked I smiled and took off the cover from my bike

"Raphael this is my bike but, I'm giving ya it" I said I looked at it

"but it's yer's"

"I'm giving it at ya Raph, as a thank ya for saving da world" I said he looked at my green eyes

As he walked closer to me like 2 inches and put his hand on my neck and lean forward I felt his hot breath on my lips

"R-raph what ya..." I stopped as a pair of lips went on mine and he put his hands on my waist I put my arms around his neck enjoying the moment

He pulled me closer to him as he deepend the kiss I let him and we went against the wall

before he could do anything else I pulled away breath less "shell Raph..." I said panting and trying to get my breath back

he was doing the same thing and smirking at the same time I gave him the keys and went in the living room

everyone was there with their arms crossed and angry faces I mean everyone 1991 Tmnt and 2003 plus the three brothers from 2007 and Casey from 1991, 2003 and 2007

i looked at them then ran to the garage with them following "Shell! Raphael! fearless is here! Plus ya guys as 2003 AND 1991! With angry faces!" I yelled

a portal Open and 1991, 2003 and 2007 me came out with different outfits but they are wearing red

"STOP GUYS!" 2007 me yelled, all the turtle's and casey's stopped she crossed her arms annoyed so did the other world me

I stopped runing and looked at them "well hello me's I love my outfits" I said they looked at me

"this outfit carries my sias, smoke bombs, and the shell phone" 2007 me said

I gasp "shut up! Really the shell phone? I thought donnie haven't invented it yet!" I said 1991 me scoff and rolled her eyes

"look Rachel we came here for yer help ta get our demetion shred-head" 2003 me said I looked surprised

"whoa exuse me? Why me?" I asked 1991 me grab my shirt

"listen ta me Rachel! if we dont destroy shred-head ya will have no future Got it?" She asked

I nodded and she let go "god am I really a hothead?" I asked they nodded

2007 me took out a outfit and threw it to me "if ya wanna beat shred-head wear dis" I nodded

I went in the bathroom and put on a long red skinny jeans with a red tank top and to put on top a jean jaket with out sleeps I grab the fingerless gloves and put them on lastly I put my war boots with the knife in one of them

I walked out and went in my room grabbing my sias and twrilling them and put them in my belt and walked to everyone

"So, tell meh more 'bout shred-head girls" I said putting my hands on my hips, all the turtle's and all casey's turn to me with their eyes wide but not the 2007, 1991 and 2003 me and April

"well shred-head killed mom and dad" 2007 me said meadow, Lucy and dawn walked in just as she said that

"he killed mom and dad?" Meadow asked and started to cry I sighed feeling sorry for my sisters to hear that, it kills me to hear the bad news too, I tried my best to hold the tears in and to not let anyone see them and spoke up "ok and what else?" I asked

2003 walked to me "he is afta meadow, Dawn and Lucy now, he is also planing to take over da whole New York!" she said I growled and my hands formed into fists

1991 me came up to me "Rachel ya must save our worlds before we all die" I looked at all the turtle's and casey's with a smirk

"shell, then we are lucky I know the turtles movies and shred-heads weakness now ya girls with meh?" I asked they nodded and I put my hand in the middle of the circle

the 2007 me smirked and put her hand on top of mine "I'm in" 2007 me said I nodded and we both looked at the others

"ya I'm ready ta crack some skulls" 2003 looked at me at put her hand on 2007 me, now all thats left is 1991 me

she sighed in defeat and grab her sia puting it on on top of our hands "lets save da world and as Raphael says "ready for shell kicking action" we all smiled at her

"1..."

"2..."

"3!"

"COWABUNGA!" we all yelled I smiled "alright team lets save da world!" I said and ran in the orange portal which was the world 1991

As we got there the town it was full of the foot I gasp and we all hid at the corner of a building "New York! it's full of da foot!" I whispered

1991 me was kicking the foot butts "cowabunga! Foot!" She said and threw ninja stars at them all and they all fell on the ground life less, she then grab her sias from a from a foot body and walked to me

"now ya know how ya are in this world" 1991 said I nodded understanding, thats when I saw a building familar I walked to it and I open it

a huge party was going on next to the Harbor I ran to the building next to it the foot were there with shred-head and his two mutants a wolf and a turtle

"hey shred-head!" I yelled he turn his head and glared at me "who are you Pathetic human?" He asked

i growled "I work with da turtles! they are a family to me and ya killed my parents!" I yelled angry

he had a smirk on his face that scared me a bit "you will be next then, mutants attack!" I smiled and took out Donnie's cube thing he made for the mutants which are in put in donuts

"does the mutants want a treat? I got donuts for ya" they walked slowly and grab the donut and ate it I Smirked

untill they found the cube, I stood still "get her!" Shredder yelled I gulp "at least he's not da super shredder" I mumbled

the foot grab my arms "HEY! LET ME GO NOW" I struggled to be free but failed i gave up "now, tell us where the turtles lair is!" he yelled at me i shook my head "no! I will not shred-head" i spit in his face

but he wiped my spit and the foot threw me on the floor "you will tell us or you will die!" a foot ninja put a sword on my throat i couldn't breath "fine, they live in da..." i started but 2007, 2003 and 1991 me's came with their sias ready to attack

"let 'er go shredder, or yer gonna face us!" 2003 me threaten he laughed "you can't stop me your pathetic teens!" he said the demetion me were in trouble the foot are beating them "RACHEL'S!" i yelled

They were on the ground not moving i gasp and flipped the foot ninja that held the sword on my throat on his back and ran to the girls "2007 Rachel answer me!" i shook her but she still didn't move

The turtle came just when i was threating him with cursing "YA JERK! HOW DARE YA! ILL GET YA! YER A ASS! ILL GET YA! YA ASSHOLE!" i yelled and ran to him with a katanna but 2007 Raphael aka night watcher grab my waist and pulled me toward him

Mikey took the katanna away from me as 2007 Raphael aka night watcher hold me in his arms, i cried in his arms remembering the fire and my family's death i fell on my knees crying 1991 Raph went on his knees next to me opening his arms for me to hug him

i crawled in his arms and continue "mom...dad... i miss ya so much, please come back!" i said softly but loud and everyone heard me Raph was petting my hair

shredder laughed "that's your saver? shes a pathetic little kid!" he then threw a smoke bomb on the ground "until next time turtles!"

1991, and 2003 Leo was upset shred-head escape i was shaking badly remembering everything from the past they gotten worried even the Casey's.

Raph was about to carry me but i pushed him growling and standing up stomping to the sewer cover i walked to it grab the cover and threw it to a wall

then jumped down they looked at me and join me, Mikey wanted to make me happy so he put a hand on his shoulder I growled and twisted his arm and made him face the ground "ow! ok gee ill leave you alone!' he yelled I nodded then threw him to his bros

luckily they were there to catch him or he would hurt right now "gah! ya stupid fire get da shell out of my head!" I lean on the wall with my hands on my head

leo ran to me "don't touch me fearless, and im fine!" I snapped and continue to walk until we made it

we walked inside I just headed for Raphael's room and slam the door and laid on his bed everyone looked at the 1991, 2007 and 2003 Raph

the one of this world sighed and walked into the room "what ya want Raph?" I asked upset

he walked to the bed and sat down, he lifted my face and I faced him he rub my cheek with his thumb "Rachel is something wrong?" I nodded he looked at me

I finally looked in his green eyes, he lean in and his lips touch mine I looked at him then shut my eyes enjoying the kiss

meanwhile in the living room the others were waiting for us to come back but that didn't happen, we were to busy kissing but that didn't stop Mikey to spy on us so he stood up "I'm going to spy on them"

he tip toe to Raph's door and look through the key hole we were both making out Mikey went back to the living room laughing

the 1991, 2007 and 2003 me were glaring at him "MIKEY! ya shouldn't spied on her and Raphael! Come here ya bonehead!" 2007 me were chasing him with a angry face

"HE DID WHAT NOW?!" I yelled and I jumped on Mikey and slapped him "don't Eva did dat again or I'll make ya see da dead got it?" he nodded

i stomped to to the couch and sat down crossing my arms Raph walked to the couch and sat down next to me with his arm around my shoulder

I smirked and laid my head on his chest Mike and don were playing video games on the ground while Leo was meditating my life was ok so far after this adventure

I'm still worried about how shred-head will take over 1991 New York I hope it's not too late to save 1991 New York and 2007, plus 2003 New York

* * *

What you think please review! Thank you everyone for reading this and I will continue to write a sequal But first i need lreviews in order to make it


End file.
